


He's Okay

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Awkward Bane (DCU), Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Relationship, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Jonathan Crane, Dialogue, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Bane (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Jonathan Crane tries to tease Bane in bedroom.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	He's Okay

Jonathan Crane: Do you want to join me?

Bane: I'm fine, i was just thinking what you want for food.

Jonathan Crane: I want you to flirt me back.


End file.
